


Just a Little Love

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Requested - 1st out of the “8 ways to say I love you” for jake?





	Just a Little Love

Jake was used to drinking. He was used to the endless parties and the nonstop ‘fun’ that happened at his house every weekend. What he wasn’t used to was having feelings for someone. Sure, he had had girlfriends before, but something about this was different. Something about you was different.

So, this weekend, when Jake threw a party, you weren’t invited. That was a bit unusual, because ever since you’d been friends with Jake he kind of forced you to come even when you didn’t want to. “You need to be social.” He would say. You would go and dance and drink, but really all you cared about was him.

Jake was sitting on his couch drinking a mix of every kind of alcohol he could find. He just wanted to get drunk and forget that you existed. He didn’t want to love you. Mostly, because he felt like he was unlovable himself. His parents, the people who were supposed to love him most in the world, left he behind without saying goodbye. Why would anyone else be different?

So, he drank and he drank until he could no longer see straight anymore. People left a few at a time until he was alone. And that’s when his phone came out. In the morning, he wouldn’t remember calling you and telling you how wonderful he was and that he loved you. He slurred into his phone.

Then he hung up. You hadn’t answered, but that didn’t matter. He fell asleep in the living room floor with his cellphone in his hand. Drunk Jake wanted you to call back. He was silently begging for you to call back. Sober Jake was glad you didn’t.

The next morning his head hurt. He woke up to someone banging on the front door. “Alright, I’m coming.” He peeled himself off of the floor. When he opened the door, you were standing on the other side. He thought you looked beautiful, even though you didn’t look any different than you usually did. “Hailey? What are you doing here?”

You had practiced what you would say on the way over. The perfect way to tell him that you loved him, too had changed at least 20 times in the short drive. As soon as he opened the door all of your words floated away. He looked like hell. You assumed that he spent the weekend partying and now had a massive hangover.

That didn’t matter to you. You grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. He smelled like beer and sadness and his mouth didn’t taste much better. But you were doing it. You were finally kissing your best friend.


End file.
